How to Love
by teddystarsconverse39
Summary: This is the story of how I fell in the love with the wrong person, but in the end, the right person was there all along.  He just ended up being his older brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so...my first two stories...completely do not matter, because this is much better than those two. **

**1) I am acutally going to write this, just so I can get my tears out through this**

**2) This will be finished, so people should be proud of me!**

**This is a true story based on my life experience. A lot of things will be different because well this is fanfiction. The only things that will be actually apply to what actually happened in my life is that a guy that I do like did ask my best friend to our Homecoming dance, and she does not like him at all, but they are good friends, just like we are, and my best friend tried to (acutally still trying according to her) "fix" this predicament. Anywayz other than that that is pretty much all that is happening. As the story goes on there will be more true experiences, but either I'll tell you beforehand or you can guess, whatever floats your boat. **

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, because if I did then Itachi would still be alive and I would totally kidnap him and take him for my own. If that cannot happen, then I would try to make Sakura end up with him which would work for me too, because I just kinda love ItaSaku, but anywayz I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does...le sigh. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Sakura's POV)

Wow…that actually happened…didn't it?

As I watched the scene play out in front of me, I saw one of my superfantabulous best friends, Tenten, out of my peripheral vision look at me with 'that' look. I tried not to look at her, but it was so not working. "Well…that kind of suck. Not for Ino, but…for me" I said. Who am I? My name is Haruno Sakura…and the guy that I have been in love with since, well, forever just asked my best friend/sister for life to our Freshmen year Homecoming dance.

Yeah…

I know, I know. You're all probably thinking things like: "Oh my god! How could her best friend do that to her?" or "Dude, that is so uncool." or something along those lines, but it's nothing like that. Yamanaka Ino, the superfantabulous best friend/sister for life, does not like the guy who asked her at all, like, in no way whatsoever. They actually barely talk because…the guy that I am in love with just…doesn't like to talk. Uchiha Sasuke is the most non-talkative, mono-symbolic, and somewhat unemotional person you will ever meet, and I am totally and completely in love with the guy. I don't know how; I don't know why, but I am. Then again, every girl, except for the rare few *cough* HinataInoTentenTemari *cough*. We've known each other since we were in Pre-Kindergarten, and…I don't know. I guess I just…fell in love with him. It was like…from day one I felt that he was "The One." And now, he went and asked my best friend to Homecoming. Great. I hate high school…to an extent.

Yay…now they're hugging and…she took the flowers. Le sigh. Oh wait, here she comes. Tenten and I saw her coming our way and quickly started up random conversation. "So…Sakura," Tenten drawled out as she placed her elbow upon my left shoulder. Yeah, I'm kind of short, but you mess with me I'mma bring you down to my level bitch. Anyways, back to our awkward conversation, "What is with you and bananas? Like seriously dude, you have one like every day" continued Tenten.

"Tennie bananas are amazing dude! You should have one. I mean, they come in all different sizes like long ones, short ones, thick or thin, and they always taste good." I replied.

Ino came into our conversation with a pissed off look. She was pissed, like extremely pissed because of who asked her to Homecoming. Don't get me wrong, because Ino is gorgeous, like seriously gorgeous. Her long, platinum blond hair in a high ponytail, crystal blue eyes clear as day, average height with a curvaceous figure, pale skin that is completely flawless, and is one of the only girls to pull off the uniform really well. She turned towards me and gave me a look between a death glare and a 'I'm super sorry and I will fix this' look. "UGH!" Ino groaned.

"How did this happen? I didn't want Sasuke to ask me I wanted Shikamaru. Damn it Shika! Why does he have to be so lazy? And out of all the people Sasuke had to ask…it had to be me, I mean really? Sakura, I'm sure that you and I would have both been way happier if he had just asked some slut to Homecoming, but to ask me, your best friend, AH! What is wrong with the world?" Ino ranted.

"Uh Ino, I'm Sakura's best friend too. Sakura will compensate, right?" teased Tenten.

I started a weak laugh, one for Tenten hugging me super close because we are just that awesome of best friends, and two for Ino not getting asked out by her long time crush, Shikamaru, but Sasuke instead.

"Oh, Ino, forget it. He asked you obviously he likes you, so why not go? You've got a hot date too" I tried to make her feel better by his hotness being a plus factor for Ino, but she was still pissed.

Before Ino could say another word, the bell rang signaling the start of class, so we all turned to our prospective homerooms: Tenten in 1-D, Ino in 1-B, and me in 1-A. But, before I could get away, Ino grabbed my wrist and turned me towards her. She looked so intensely at me that I couldn't look away. After a good minute of our sister telepathy she spoke, "I'll fix this. Sakura, I promise."

I wanted to believe Ino, really I did, but this time…I just couldn't. So, I put on the best smile that I could muster up, yet Ino saw right through me. We left it at that and I walked to my class with Kakashi-sensei. It was a good thing I didn't have to worry about being late. Although, it was a bad thing because now, I have class with Sasuke. Again, great.

I walked into 1-A and sat down in my seat in the very back; last row and right next to the window on the left side of the classroom. Once I sat down, I bent my head down just to make it look like I was really looking through my book bag, but I was really looking at the boy sitting right next to me. And the guess would be…you guessed right ladies and gents its Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh. If you guessed wrong, then it's okay, there's always next time.

Anyways, through my pink hair (Yes, it is pink. Deal with it!) I saw a bunch of guys high-five the 'most epic dude ever for asking Yamanaka Ino' and a mob of girls everywhere crying their eyes out that the 'hottest boy in their grade' either didn't ask them or is now taken for Homecoming. Soon, as the other classmates sat in their respective seats or gathered around their friends' desks, Sasuke turned toward me. Hey, we are friends, like best friends, not like Ino and my other girls 'sisters for life best friends,' but more like 'if anyone ever messes with you I'mma kick their ass best friends because we have epic Pre-K until Freshman year history and me, Naruto, and you were best friends before anyone else so yeah we're pretty tight' best friends…if you get my drift.

Sasuke didn't speak first, which was normal, so I finally looked up from my book bag and looked over at him to start our conversation. "So…you asking Ino to Homecoming this morning." Yeah, nice was to start it off Sakura.

"Hn" Yes, this is how Sasuke speaks. See, I told you he was mono-symbolic. Anyways…back to our conversation, "Come on Sasuke-kun, you gotta give me a little more than your usual 'Hn' answer." I continued.

He was quiet for a bit and in all of his cool Sasuke fashion. No joke, kid is hot at all times, but that's not just why I like him. Drooling over Sasuke in my mind, his voice broke me out of it. "I like her, so I asked her." He said.

Those three words kind of broke my heart, but I put on my best smile to hide my pain. "Really? And how long has this been going on, huh? Come on Sasuke-kun, you can tell me."

Sometimes I really wish I wasn't smart. I can see right through Sasuke's apathetic attitude, because I could see that small microscopic blush upon his cheeks, and it kind of broke my heart even more. Sasuke wanted to say more, but Naruto came rushing into class in his usual late fashion, and was I glad that he did because I wasn't sure that I could hear about Sasuke liking Ino anymore.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late, my ramen wasn't ready in time," yelled Naruto. He pulled out the seat that was in front of mine and noisily plopped himself down, but he didn't sit the way a normal person would, or should sit, instead, Naruto straddled the chair and joined in our conversation. "So, whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you dobe," insulted Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke went into their usual frenemy bickering.

"Yeah, well I bet it's nothing great teme," replied Naruto.

Soon, an intense glaring contest was happening between them, and to avoid any early morning fights, I spoke up, "Sasuke-kun asked someone to Homecoming"

Naruto broke free of their glaring contest and perked up to his usual hyperactive self immediately. "That's great Sasuke-teme!" replied Naruto. "So…who's the lucky date? I bet she's got pi-" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke's quick reply, "Ino. I asked Ino"

The smile that was on Naruto's face wasn't so bright anymore, and his eyes quickly turned towards my direction then back to the conversation, "That's great teme!" Inwardly I sighed, happy that Naruto was able to keep my secret from Sasuke. Our conversation ended there as Kakashi-sensei walked in fifteen minutes late.

* * *

><p>The school day passed by very slowly for me, but once the day came to an end, I quickly packed up my belongings and rushed out of the school, not even giving a chance to say my usual good-bye hugs to Naruto or Sasuke, and not even before chatting the afternoon away with my girls. I just wanted to get out of there and away from the secret looks that I caught Sasuke giving Ino all day and the sad looks that Ino gave me because of Sasuke asking her. I got so caught up in my running away from school to cry in the comfort of my home that I did not notice the person I ran into.<p>

I ran blindly until I ran into a boy's back, and not just any boy, a senior boy, and not just any senior boy, but the senior boy that goes by the name Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother. Of all people it would be Sasuke's older brother. Uchiha Itachi is literally the last person that I need to run into today. But I did and even if it was just a bump into the back, he still noticed and I still felt embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san," I stuttered.

He looked at me for a quick second, making me feel more embarrassed, but soon replied, "That's quite alright, Sakura-san."

I made a quick bow of respect for my upper classman and then dashed off, not noticing a dark pair of onyx eyes watching my every more.

* * *

><p>(Itachi's POV)<p>

I leaned against my car with my eyes closed thinking about the small pink-haired Freshman that had run into me earlier in the day. The young girl that I have watched grow up since she was four years of age due to her being my otouto's best girl friend; the girl that goes by the name of Haruno Sakura. My thoughts kept wandering to her, until Sasuke came out of the school gates in a much different mood than I saw him earlier this morning.

Quietly, he walked towards the car and got in on the passenger side, as I glided into the driver's seat. We did not speak one word within the car, so I let my thoughts wander back to the young pink-haired freshman that has quietly and silently had my being.

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

I ran back home, skipping all of my afternoon activities, and locked myself within my room not wanting to come out until tomorrow. Or never, because never would work too. I cried my eyes out because the guy that I am in love with is apparently in love with my best friend, and he has completely ignored my feelings believing that they are not at all existent. Because I am Haruno Sakura, and I have cotton candy pink hair, emerald green eyes that show my heart on my sleeve, a complexion that is neither not so tan, nor is it too pale, just healthy, a small physique of no more than five feet that is not too skinny or too round, but slim, and there is absolutely nothing extraordinary about me, for I am an average, ordinary girl that would never stand out in a crowd, nevertheless to the guy that I have fallen in love with so long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that you all have enjoyed my first chapter of my first 'real' fanfic! Please review because I would love a review, also flames are not accepted, but I do like constructive criticism, and superfantabulous reviews that support me and this fic would be amazing! <strong>

**Yours Truly,**

**...(let's just call me...Fink) Fink**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so yes, I am updating this story with absolutely no reviews but that's okay because I have gotten two people to either favorite my story or put it ono their story alerts lists, so YAY! **

**I do hope you all enjoy this, and at some point review it because, I do like people who review, and nice reviews are always superfantabulous!**

**What is happening: So the guy who asked my best friend, ended up asking me after asking my best friend, but I will not reveal the reason why, until the next chapter, so if you are at all interested in how this guy asked me, then stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, because if I did...then I would have Itachi topless twenty-four/seven. I also do not own the Rebecca Black song, Friday, and no I do not like the song. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

(Sakura's POV)

…Sigh…My mind was completely blank as I walked to Konoha High School in down mood. My shoulders slouched and my hands tighten its grip upon the strap of my black messenger bag dreading the rest of the school day and the stares that HE would be sending Ino.

…Sigh…As much as I try to tell myself to put up an uncaring mood, I just cannot stop thinking about how Sasuke looked at Ino all throughout the school day yesterday. Thinking back, I don't think I can remember ever seeing Sasuke have just a look in his eyes. For the first time, Sasuke held a gentle look upon his face. And thinking back to it…I realize just how envious of Ino I am thinking about how he looked at her like that, for that had been my dream since I was a little girl. To have Sasuke, the boy I have been in love with since forever, look at me the same way that I look at him whenever he's not looking. My thoughts became so wrapped up in wanting Sasuke to look at me and only me, I almost did not hear the soft voice that sounded just slightly behind me, "S-Sakura-c-chan…" the voice stuttered.

Not hearing the shy voice, the owner of said voice gently placed their hand upon my shoulder taking me out of my Sasuke infested fantasy world. I stopped walking and turned to where the hand was placed and noticed another one of my superfantabulous best friends to my left. Hyuuga Hinata, the shiest and most adorable girl that you will probably ever meet in the entire world. Her blue hair was cut into a short bob cut and a small blush was sprayed across her cheeks. Gah, Hinata is just so adorable I want her as my own porcelain doll to show off to everyone! She quickly retracted her pale hand and quietly spoke up, "S-sorry, Sakura-chan. I-I just wanted to g-grab your attention because you w-were about t-t- run i-into the telephone p-pole i-in front of y-you."

I turned back around to notice that a telephone poll really was right in front of my nose. Embarrassed, I sidestepped the telephone pole and laughed at myself, while Hinata laughed with me. After a small laugh between friends, we resumed our walk back towards school only a few blocks away. "H-How are you d-doing today S-Sakura-chan?"

I didn't answer her right away. From my peripheral vision, I could see her staring at me to see how yesterday's events have been affecting me, and from the circles around my eyes…I was not fooling her. So, once again, I put on my best smile and told her, "My heart's a little broken, but I…I think I'll live. Eventually."

I know that Hinata was trying to put up her best spirits for me, but she knew that I knew that she was very concerned about my 'condition.' We walked towards school without bringing up the Sasuke incident and instead, talked about the contest that Konoha High School was holding on who had the best way to ask someone to Homecoming. Soon we reached Konoha High School and started our way through the front gates, past the school yard, and started our way towards the shoe lockers. Our lockers were right next to each other, so we didn't have to part our conversation for long.

As we changed our shoes and placed other unnecessary items within our locker, a loud boisterous yell was heard throughout the shoe lockers, "Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Ohayo!"

Naruto ran up to us with another boy slowly trailing behind him. I slightly waved in his general direction, while Hinata hid her bright red face behind the door of her locker. Did I mention that Hinata is totally, madly, and completely in love with Uzumaki Naruto? I didn't? Well, she has been and always will be for as long as they both shall live…if Naruto will ever stops being blind and realizes it. As Naruto ran towards us, the boy following him from behind was of course…Sasuke. Yeah…they kind of walk to school together every day, cause you know, their like best friends…even if they won't admit out loud.

"Naruto! You don't have to yell across the entire school yard, you know that right?" I scolded him.

Naruto slightly shrunk back not wanting to get hit by me, because let's face it, I , Haruno Sakura, pack one hell of a punch. "Awwwww Sakura-chan! Don't be like that, you should be happier!" he still yelled.

…What in the world was there to be happy about?

This was the look I gave him, and him being Naruto you would think he would be as dense as a doorknob, but because we are super close and he's my sugarcoat brother, he actually understood. I know…shocker, right?

"Because it's Friday! It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday!" sung Naruto. And as much as I wanted to punch him so that he would shut the fuck up and stop singing freaking Rebecca Black, I was thankful that he understood my feelings.

Soon enough, Sasuke slung his self up and slapped Naruto upside the head getting him to shut the fuck up. Well, at least he does one thing right, right?

Once Naruto stopped his awful singing, he turned his attention back towards us and immediately hugged himself towards Hinata, who finished hiding herself, but still held a slight blush, and now turned bright red with Naruto hugging her. "Wahhhh! Hinata-chan, help me! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are ganging up on me! Save me from their evil violence!"

As Naruto tried to make Hinata protect him, she almost fainted upon contact with Naruto because she is so in love with him, and super shy, until the rest of our superfantabulous best girl friends came up to us to help hold Hinata up.

"Whoa there Naruto! Give Hinata some air dude! You're hugging her so tightly that she's gonna faint!" argued Tenten.

"Yeah Naruto give the girl some room to breathe!" backed up Temari.

Tenten and Temari are girls that you really don't want to mess with, because if you do mess with them…let's just say that you probably won't be in school the next day, or ever, just so you know. They helped support Hinata who was very faint after the hugging attack from Naruto, while Naruto kept asking stupid questions like, "Hey, Hinata, why is your face so red? " or "Do you have a fever? We should get you to the school nurse!"

Face palming myself from Naruto's stupidity at Hinata's obvious crush on him, Ino came towards me and pulled me into a tight hug with a very mischievous smile on her face. "Sakuraaaaa~!" drawled out Ino.

I suspiciously looked at Ino for a moment before I spoke up, "Yes…"

"Whatcha doing after school today?" As oblivious as I may seem, I am very watchful to what does happen right in front of me, especially since Ino and I are like sisters, so we secretly have sisterly telepathy and she may not know what I know, but I know; I just don't know what...if you get my drift.

I thought about my plans after school and replied, "I've gotta work the football field today because I'll be on the Sports Medicine team with Shizune-sensei today."

"Oh, you've got that today, huh?" Suspicious…very suspicious.

"Yeah, I do…why did you wanna go somewhere before the game today?"

"Nah, I wanted to hang out, but I guess I can just sneak on the field during the varsity game. You want food or Starbucks while the girls and I are out?"

"Yes, please and thank you!" Because really, who was I to pass up a free meal that my best friends in the whole world would pay for.

"Alrighty then darling, just tell me what you want before we head out okay?" We confirmed with what was going on after school and soon split up our separate ways. I walked with Naruto and Sasuke towards our homeroom class. Naruto kept blabbing about how awesome Homecoming week would be next week, and I nodded and answered all of his bubbly excitement that was just boiling over.

We walked into our class and took our respective seats, still continuing our conversation, with Naruto blabbing, Sasuke and his "Hn" answers, and me with my bubbly personality. But…I knew there was something off. I kept my worries to myself as Naruto ended up distracting himself with copying my Geometry homework from last night, and the conversation between Sasuke and myself barely continued…until….

"Sakura…" I knew that voice anywhere, and as much as I kind of really not ready to fully face him by myself yet, I turned towards my right and watched Sasuke's every move. He stared at me with his intense onyx eyes, "Hai, Sasuke-kun."

It fell quiet between us, while the chatter of our homeroom did not die down one bit. We still stared at each other for a bit longer until Sasuke broke eye contact and turned his head away slightly. "Nothing…" he said.

Somewhat suspicious of what he was going to say, I turned my eyes away from Sasuke's form and stared out the window with unshed tears ready to fall at the right given time.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night after school and I was on the field bandaging up one of the Senior football player's ankle because of his slight sprain that he recently received in one of the earlier week practices. It was five minutes before the game started and all of the varsity football players of Konoha High School were doing their pre-game warm-ups and wrapping up other slight injuries before the game against Suna High School happened. Konoha home stands were full of students ranging from Freshmen to Seniors, parents of football players, teachers supporting our team, and alumni who came back support their old high school. This was a big game for us, for it would determine the outcome of how well we would play in our Homecoming football game next Friday. Reports and camera crew were setting up last minute cameras and interviews to get the big story on players or reporting the 'future' outcome of the game.<p>

I finished wrapping up the player's ankle and sent him on his way to start his warm-ups. I packed up my taping equipment and proceeded to report to Shizune the last player I had to tape up before someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to find football player number 93 facing my direction with his helmet off. Uchiha Itachi, star quarterback of the varsity football team was the one who had gained my attention, and unlike many other girls who would blush and stammer and feel embarrassed to be in his presence, I slightly smiled up at his tall form, "Hai, Uchiha-san, is there anything specific you needed?"

"Yes Sakura-san, I was hoping that you would be able to tape my cleats to my legs." As odd as his question may seem, I could understand his reasoning because of the seriousness of the game, we could not have cleats flying off if he was sacked now could we? I nodded to him and had him sit upon the portable table, so that I would have easier access to his legs. There was no conversation between us. I worked diligently, so that he could have a few more practice throws to warm up before the game started, and soon enough I finished, "There you go Uchiha-san. You're all set! I do wish you the best of luck in the game, and try to stay safe"

As Itachi glided off the table, he stared at me for a moment, and in that moment…time…stopped. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but it kind of just did. But soon enough, time resumed and he nodded his thanks, walking away ready to play. I snapped out of what had just happened and returned to Shizune-sensei's side to get ready for the beginning of the game.

We were doing amazing! The score was thirteen to seven, Konoha High, and kept our lead until the half-time of the game. During this time the varsity team headed into the home team locker room to discuss the second half game plans, while the Sports Medicine Team relaxed on the field. I went to the edge of the stands and giddily talked with my girls about how amazing our football team was.

* * *

><p>"We are totally beating Suna!" screamed Tenten.<p>

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for my two brothers, but too bad for them, cause we are so gonna own them!" cheered Temari. She had two brothers that went to Suna High School; they were part of our group of friends, but we went to different schools which was okay because we still love them.

I looked around for Ino, but found no sign of her. My group of friends noticed my lack of attention into the conversation, so Sai, another one of our friends, spoke up, "If you're looking for Ino, she and Sasuke disappeared at the start of halftime. Hearing that news kind of broke my heart more, but again, put on my best smile and sucked it up. Because Uchiha Sasuke was not in love with me like I was in love with him. Instead, Uchiha Sasuke was in love with my best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

Shizune-sensei called my name to get me back over, for the players had come out of the team room and started to warm up again. Some of the players had needed new taping on their arms or legs, so I tended to their needs. Deidara, one of Itachi's friends on the football team needed his wrist taped by me because of a slight sprain from the first quarter. Deidara was a funny guy and a good friend I met once I joined the Sports Medicine Team and hung around the Training room for many hours on end with all of the sports teams, especially the football team. He and I playfully talked as I taped his wrist up, and soon I sent him on his way with a small encouragement to 'kick some Suna ass.'

I went to take some water from my pack, but the radio announcer for Konoha High came on the loud speaker, "Attention Konoha students! Attention Konoha students! We have a very serious question here for you!"

Everyone waited in anticipation for what the question was. The voice continued, "The question is: Will Haruno Sakura go to the Homecoming dance with Uchiha Sasuke?" And here comes the fantasy world that I have been living in…until the loudspeaker once again repeated, "Will Haruno Sakura go to the Homecoming dance with Uchiha Sasuke?" And then, it wasn't fantasy, because it was actually reality, and I was standing on the track near the football field in complete shock because after that announcement, Sasuke was standing in front of me with a bouquet of red roses, that suspiciously looked like they were from Ino's family flower shop.

"Will you go to Homecoming with me, Sakura?"

I stood in shock and quickly looked up to the faces of my friends who all carried the biggest smiles on their faces, and then looked at Ino who looked like she was jumping for joy at the guy I have been in love with for so long ask me to Homecoming. I looked away from Ino and muttered a small 'you suck' to her, and she knew what I said, because she winked and stuck her tongue out at me.

I looked up at Sasuke, "Yes, I will going to Homecoming with you, Sasuke-kun." The front row of the home stands heard and screamed with approval, while my friends jumped for joy. Sasuke gave me the roses and we hugged, for a long time. As happy as I had been in a long time…why did I feel like it was so wrong at the same time?

* * *

><p>(Itachi's POV)<p>

I stared at the commotion that was happening in the stands as I was warming up on the field. My eyes glared at the two people who were hugging each other close, not letting go at all. "Hey Itachi! Throw the ball damn it! Quit looking at the two lovebirds, will ya?" screamed my friend Kisame, a lineman helping me with my throws. I turned my attention away from the pink-haired girl who haunted my thoughts every day, and threw the football. For some reason, my throw was too strong and when Kisame could not catch it, it flew straight into his stomach knocking some breathe out of him very harshly.

Not in the caring mood right now, I returned my gaze back towards the still hugging couple and felt extreme anger towards my otouto, who has touched something that I have, unknowingly to all, claimed since that time long ago. I needed to take my anger out on something…and the Suna football team seemed like the perfect people to take my anger out on.

The buzzer signaling the end of halftime sounded, and I went into the group huddle with a last thought of the pink-haired girl, '_She will be mine.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that you all enjoyed and you give me reviews at some point. So please review, and remember, flames are not welcome, but constructive critisim is, and good reviews are always welcome!<strong>

**Sincerely, **

**-Fink!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know and thank Karatekid-Ninja for reviewing my fanfic and also to thank her for the giant mistake I made in this fanfic! I deeply apologize for the confusion because I really do know who played the Joker in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, so I have no idea and no excuse as to why I made the mistake that I did! I am so terribly sorry, and thank you so much Karatekid-Ninja for taking the time to review my story and for informing me of the mistake I made, I really appreciate it! I have made the edit, but everything else is the same! I'll also put a notice in the first chapter of How to Love!**

**"Old A/N": Hey everyone! So I'm so happy to have gotten a few reviews so...**

****Shout-outs to: SHOUTxKarina, Toyroys, and The love of Sorrow, because they are kinda superfantabulous for reviewing my story. To everyone else who put "How To Love" on their Story Alerts or Favorite Stories, I love you, but I also really love reviews!****

**The events that unfolded in this fanfic that did in my life are: my mother and I did talk about this whole Homecoming scandal Saturday morning, I did meet with my best friend at Starbucks before my dance class, I did ask the guy that I liked that we should talk about what was happening, we did talk and he did say all the things that Sasuke is saying, even the part about as my best friend's best friend if I could help him ask her to prom, and I did tell him directly that I would give up on him (completely lying to my own heart), oh, and he did thank me for giving up on him.**

**False: I didn't have a sexy Itachi come up and help wipe my tears away T_T.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The sky was the clearest that it had been in a long time on this early Saturday morning. Birds were chirping and the sun shined so bright through the window of my room, waking myself up very lazily. It seemed as if this day was the perfect day that anybody could have asked for...

…Then why did it seem as if the entire day was so wrong?

I laid upon my bed snuggling into my layers of blankets thinking over what had happened the night before at the Konoha vs. Suna football game. I had not had the chance to talk to Sasuke about his asking me because I had to stay later to pack up the equipment on the field that we had brought on. So…now it's all just kind of awkward right now.

I stared at the clock on my desk to my left side, reading it at 10:00 A.M... Dreading the fact of waking up so early on a Saturday morning, I forced my body out from under my numerous blankets and made my way to the bathroom to start my day. After splashing some water on my face and doing all of my other bathroom duties, I headed downstairs to greet my mother for the day. I went to the kitchen to meet with her and found her sitting down eating breakfast Western style with an egg over-easy and some toast, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaa-san."

She looked up from the book that she was reading, "Ohayo Sakura" she said with a smile. I love my mom, really I do. Sure, she's a little strict and sometimes demands a lot out of me, but she does it in all good intentions and I am happy she does, because if not, then I might not be the aspiring person I am in everything that I do. Don't ask me where my dad is because I have no idea. Mom says that he was never really there, he was just 'there' one day and up and left another. Confusing I know, but whatever because I have my mom and she really is all that I need.

"What do you have planned for today?" asked my Mom. It's kind of a rule in my house that I have to at least tell my mom of my plans, and as long as I'm not doing anything illegal or potentially dangerous that may affect my life, I can pretty much do whatever I want.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not much is going on today. I'm going to meet Ino for Starbucks though before my rehearsal at ballet, so I won't be eating breakfast here."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement, "That's fine, but make sure that you attend your rehearsal, because before you know it the December performance will be here."

"I know, I know, but Ino and I really need to talk something out."

"You mean Sasuke-san asking you to the dance?" Mom's smart, really smart, and she can kind of see right through me.

I nodded my head at her and sat myself down to chat before leaving. "You know Sakura," she started, "I don't think going to the dance with Sasuke-san is a really good idea. From what you have told me, he asked Ino-chan first and then you second, but do you know why?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Okaa-san." I looked down.

She smiled at me, "Hey don't look so sad. I'm just asking you because I know that you like him and he is a very nice person from your younger years. I just don't want you to feel like you're his second choice, because you deserve so much better." See, my Mom has good intentions, she just worries too much.

I smiled back at her, "Argiato gozaimasu, Okaa-san. I promise I will be careful." With that all said and done, I went back upstairs to change into my ballet clothes with shorts and a light jacket on top and left to talk with Ino about what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?"<p>

Ino looked away as if it was no big deal what words just came out of her mouth and continued to sip on her Pumpkin Spice Latte. I looked at her in shock at what she had done, and I kind of wanted to slap her upside the head while pounding some sense into the blonde head of hers. You probably want to know what just happened, well long story short…Ino basically told Sasuke, a.k.a. the guy I have been in love with since like….ever, that she does not like him in any way whatsoever, but her best friend, me, is in love with him, so he should ask me out to Homecoming instead of her. Basically, she told him to ask me out and it was in no way whatsoever voluntary on his part.

"Ino! How…How could you do this?" I shouted at her appalled by what she did.

"What? It's no big deal" she argued.

I started to freak out at her calmness of the situation, "It is so a big deal. Not only does he know that I'm in love with him, he was basically forced to ask me out by you, the girl that he likes."

She rolled her eyes at me as if I was totally exaggerating the situation, "Dude, he's not being forced to ask you out; he wants to ask you out. He told me himself."

"Okay, then please retell what the conversation between you guys after school on Thursday and Friday were about, and I want the truth, not a lame short version, but the full long version."

Ino sighed and started to retell their conversation to me, "We talked on Thursday and I told him that I don't like him, so we could only go to the dance together as friends. Then, Sasuke said he didn't want friends, he wanted us to become boyfriend and girlfriend, but I didn't want that and I told him that. Then he asked why and I told him because I was in no way attracted to him whatsoever and I would never feel that way about him because I was already in love with someone else. He kinda seemed weirded out that I didn't like him, it's probably because every girl in the entire school feels attracted to him in some way except Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and me, anyways, I told him I didn't like him as anything else other than a friend, but my best friend does. He was shocked apparently that you liked him, but I mean really its kinda obvious to a lot of people, well except Sasuke I guess, but whatever. And I told him to ask you, because you are totally in love with him. He seemed really reluctant at first, but after I told and reassured him that I would not in no way whatsoever feel attracted to him, he relented and said he would ask you to Homecoming at the game this, well now it's last, Friday."

Wow…sometimes I forget Ino can talk a lot without taking one breathe, but hey, at least I know the whole story now. But, I feel kind of self-conscious right now because of the entire thing, because this means that Sasuke doesn't like me like I like him at all; he likes Ino and is forcing himself to ask me because Ino, the girl he likes and my best friend, told him to. Le sigh...fuck my life.

Ino knew what I was thinking and didn't even give me a chance to think, "No, don't even think like that. Look, Sakura I don't like Sasuke in any way at all, so I told him I didn't, but you do. You should be happy, ecstatic even, that the love of your life is taking you! I've still gotta get Shikamaru to get off that lazy ass of his and fucking ask me!"

"But Ino, isn't Sasuke-kun…forcing himself to ask me out?" There I said it and now Ino's going to bitch me out for what I just said.

"Not at all, he could have asked any other girl, but he chose to ask you after I told him no."

"Yeah, but he could of also just not asked me at all, until you told him that he should ask me since I like him."

"Look Sakura, he asked you after me because of his own free will. He could have either asked any other girl he knew," which is very few I said in thought, " or nobody else at all, but he asked you! That has to count for something!"

"Yeah, but he still could have never asked me at all, yet he did because you basically told him to. Face it Ino, Sasuke-kun it definitely being forced to ask me."

Ino was very exasperated about our entire argument because she believed that she was right, "He is not! I am not going to have this argument with you, okay? Sasuke asked you and out of his own free will, that's it, end of story."

I sighed, but just continued to drink my White Chocolate Mocha, while Ino drank her drink. This was not right, I knew it when I woke up. We stopped talking about Sasuke and continued to talk normally about everything else, until it hit 1:00 P.M. We left Starbucks going out separate ways. As I walked to my ballet rehearsal, I held my resolve. Sasuke and I were going to talk on Monday about this whole mess, and there was going to be a conclusion. Ino may think Sasuke is asking me of his own free will, but I knew better because it was Sasuke, and Sasuke Uchiha does not do anything like this.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came by way too fast for anybody's liking, and here I was sitting in class early going over some my Shakespeare notes from my previous years, just in case Kakashi-sensei gave us a pop quiz on our knowledge of Shakespeare, and knowing Kakashi-sensei, he really would give one to us. I kept reading my notes when I heard the screech of a chair in front of me and looked up to see Naruto straddling his chair on the opposite of my desk facing me.<p>

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto. Uh-oh, he didn't scream it like he usually did, which means that Naruto wants to be serious, and if you know Naruto, he's not really the serious type. I closed my notes and greeted him as well, "Ohayo, Naruto. Why so serious?" God, I loved Heath Ledger as the Joker in Batman: The Dark Knight, don't you? Anyways…

"About the whole Sasuke asking you to Homecoming and not Ino, I want you to know that he-" I cut Naruto off, " I know."

He looked confused for a second, but continued with what he was previously saying, "No Sakura-chan, you don't know. He asked you to Homecoming because Ino tol-" I cut him off again saying, "I know Naruto. Ino and I talked about it during the weekend, so I know."

Naruto still looked confused, but soon it clicked in his head that he knew that I knew what he was going to say. "So, whadya think? Personally, I think you deserve better than Sasuke-teme, like me. Huh? Huh? Whadya say Sakura-chan, you and me at Homecoming all cool and stuff?" Naruto elbowed me in a teasing manner. I laughed at his attempt to cheer me up. Naruto is such a sweetheart, telling me that I was a first choice instead of a second choice in his own way.

"Arigato Naruto, but I'm gonna talk with Sasuke-kun after school." Naruto gave me a look of understanding, and put his hand on my shoulder to show his support in whatever decision I would make. I smiled back at him and we shared a brother-sister moment until we hear a bag hit the desk to my right. Sasuke came to join our lovely party by sitting down in his chair and facing it in my general direction. I really love how I have both of my boys surrounding me, I kind of feel loved by them wanting to sit next to me and nowhere else.

Sasuke nodded his greeting to us, being his usual quiet self and Naruto being Naruto goes and starts another scat with him, "What's with the nod, teme? How 'bout some love or even a greeting would do. Huh, teme?"

"Hn, whatever dobe, it's too early to start something" Sasuke replied.

I laughed at their bantering and quickly broke it up, "Alright boys settle down. It's an early Monday morning and I really don't want you guys arguing with each other."

"But he always starts it Sakura-chan! With his 'oh-so-cool' Uchiha attitude; 'Look at me, I'mma boss, so the girls should pay attention' self. Man, if I could get half as many girls as you teme I would be living the good life!"

"It's because you're a dobe, dobe. Besides you do have a girl all over you."

I joined in this time, "Yeah, Naruto. I mean, Hinata sure seems to have taken a liking to you." Naruto really looked confused this time, "Why would Hinata have taken a liking to me for what?"

…Man this kid is dense. Sometimes, I marvel at Naruto's stupidity, but I guess I still love him, he is like my brother after all.

I laughed and sweat-dropped at the same time, while Sasuke looked exasperated at Naruto's stupidity, "Naruto…you're a dobe."

"Whatever teme!" huffed Naruto, so he turned around in his chair and held a small hissy fit off in his own Naruto world. I laughed at his childishness until I felt eyes on me from my right. I looked and saw Sasuke staring at me.

I did a small wave in his general direction, and he did a small head nod towards mine, "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

He seemed hesitant to respond at first, but soon enough he made a small reply, "Hn…ohayo."

Oh well, it's now or never, "We should talk" I told him right out. He nodded, "Yeah, we should."

"After school at the bench under the tree near the baseball field…okay?" I initiated meeting place. Sasuke nodded and we ended it there knowing that we would talk later.

* * *

><p>I'm kind of really scared to talk, because I'm stuck between wanting to be selfish and still just go with him all of the formalities and whatnot, but I also have a conscious, so we will talk, and we will figure this whole thing out; one way or another.<p>

I sat on the bench under tree near the baseball field by myself, waiting for Sasuke to show up. I was happy that it was empty because it was the best place to have a private conversation on campus, except the roof, but the roof is a Senior privilege, and only if you have a special invitation from a Senior can a lower classmen go up, and I don't so, the bench will do for now. I twiddled with my fingers as I waited for Sasuke to arrive, and soon enough I heard the grass crinkled under the weight of someone's feet and I saw Sasuke standing there.

I laughed at his awkwardness to talk and gestured for him to sit down, "You can sit down Sasuke-kun, there's room for the both of us on the bench."

He seemed hesitant for a bit, "I promise I don't bit" I goaded him more so that he would sit, because it was even more awkward if he were standing and I was sitting.

"Hn, I know that, but then again, you can never be too sure," he joked around, but sat down. I know scary right? Uchiha Sasuke joking? But he does, only around his friends though does he do so.

We sat there in silence, but it wasn't awkward anymore, it was comfortable. "So…" I started off, "what do you think about this?"

Sasuke was quiet for a bit more then spoke up, "Honestly Sakura, I think this is pretty fucked up."

I laughed again because he was right, this was fucked up. "Honestly Sasuke-kun, do you really want to go with me to Homecoming?"

"Of course I want to go with you to Homecoming Sakura. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't." I sighed at his answer, "You can't fool me…Sasuke. I think I know you a lot better than that."

He looked at me for the first time, "You didn't add my suffix."

I turned to sit on the bench in his general direction, "You're right…I didn't."

He sighed and relaxed his position, "I want to go with you Sakura, but…"

"But you want to go with Ino more, right?" He seemed surprised by my analysis of his sentence, "I told you Sasuke…you can't fool me."

He looked at me again, this time a little sharper than the last, "The truth Sasuke, and I won't settle for anything less."

He told me, "The truth, Sakura, is that I want to go with you, but as friends. I want to go with Ino as something a little more than friends."

I softly smiled, "That's what I thought. See, the truth isn't so hard, is it Sasuke-kun?" He huffed a bit, but did his usual smirk.

"I'm…sorry, Sakura," that was shocking considering Sasuke doesn't say sorry to anyone, wow it must be really hard for him, "but I don't like you the way that you like me. I have…feelings for Ino. I kinda have since…the eighth grade."

This was a shock too, considering I didn't even know Sasuke had feelings for girls, I was always just kind of hopeful he had feelings for me. But I understood how Sasuke felt, so I smiled at him, "It's not a bad thing to have not returned my feelings, Sasuke-kun. It's not like I'll disappear from your life if you did or did not return my feelings the same way that I do. And it's not a bad thing that you like Ino in some way. Liking someone is not a crime, especially Ino, and I can understand why you like Ino; she is beautiful, I will never disagree with that, and kind and loving and a wonderful friend and sister." He nodded at my words, agreeing with my sentiments.

"I'm not mad at you Sasuke-kun, but I do want to know why you would ask me to Homecoming instead of asking no one after Ino said no."

His answer kind of broke heart, "Because she said it would make her really happy if you were asked by the guy that you liked, which was me."

I knew it. Sasuke really likes Ino that he wants her happy, so he would do what made her happy, and that was asking me. Great, that kind of really just broke my heart.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun, for taking my best friend's happiness into consideration before anything else. I'm happy that someone like you likes my best friend, at least I know that she would be in good hands if she chose you."

He nodded his thanks at my evaluation of his feelings for Ino, "But if you like Ino so much Sasuke-kun, then I don't think we should go to Homecoming together at all, not even as a friend's date."

Sasuke looked at me in shock, probably because he just got rejected by two girls in the span of five days and that has probably never really happened to him…ever, "Why not?"

"Because if we were to go to the dance together, then you would only want to be with Ino the whole time, and I would just be by your side unnoticed by you at all."

It was the truth, and it hurt coming out of my own mouth, but at least I was admitting it to myself instead of in denial. Sasuke looked as if he wanted to protest my last statement, but I wouldn't let him, "Think about it Sasuke-kun, would you really notice me by your side as your date if Ino were on the same dance floor?"

"Of course I would Sakura," he responded, but I still knew better. "Then Sasuke-kun, how about this, if Ino and I were in the same room together and you had to pick which one was more beautiful, who would you pick, Ino or me, and no there is no middle."

He thought about it and quickly looked away, ashamed that he could do such a thing to me, one of his closest, if not best, friends from our elementary years. I shook my head not wanting him to be ashamed, "You don't have to be ashamed of the truth Sasuke-kun, I don't deny that Ino is much more beautiful than I ever will be, so please don't look away from me" I told him and put my hand on his cheek to face me again.

"I.." I shook my head at what he wanted to say.

"I know, Sasuke-kun, you like Ino, and if you really like Ino, I don't think we should go to the dance together. Besides, I'm kinda tired of always being second choice."

Sasuke looked confused at what I said, so I quickly explained, "It's not like others I have liked haven't fall for Ino before, there have been a lot that have fallen for Ino; guys that I have liked, but in the end, I'm their second choice, and I'm kind of tired of it. So, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but I just think we're better off going single."

He looked at me and put his hand on top of my head and in comfort, "I'm sorry, Sakura." I shook my head at his answer.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm in love with you; I have been for a very long time now. But you like Ino, and I'm sorry, but I don't want you to force yourself to take me. If you really like Ino, then I…" I paused and sighed, I have to be strong, because I can go and cry later, after Sasuke leaves.

"I…I am willing to give up all of my feelings for you, so that you have none holding you back from liking Ino."

He stared at me and bent himself down so that his forehead touched the top of my head, "Arigato, Sakura."

I nodded my head at his understanding of what I had just done. We looked at each other in understanding and hugged. After pulling apart, he took his school bag and walked away, while behind his back I curled up on the bench, and cried for a long time. I cried for Sasuke because I knew that Ino would only ever have feelings for Shikamaru, the love of her life, and never Sasuke. I cried for Ino forcing Sasuke to ask me, and for Sasuke to continue to force himself to ask me. I cried for the ten-year-old feelings that I have just given up so that Sasuke can have nothing hold him back in his liking Ino. Most of all, I cried because sometimes I really wish that I could have just fallen for the right guy, then maybe, I would not be so crushed from the weight of my love for someone not being returned and will never be returned.

I stayed on the bench curled up in a ball crying for a long time. I thought that the school grounds had to have been completely empty, until I heard the crunching of grass underneath the weight of another person. Feeling a bit pathetic I buried my face into my arms and knees more and tighten my grip on my legs, trying to become invisible, but it clearly was not working considering the person who was walking by stopped right in front of my. Still feeling his presence, I shyly looked up only to see a small handkerchief in front of my crying face. My eyes followed the arm of the owner of the handkerchief to find Uchiha Itachi on the other end of it. I gently grabbed the handkerchief, "Arigato…Uchiha-san" I said quietly.

I wiped the tears that still leaked out of eyes with his handkerchief. He nodded his head at my acceptance of his handkerchief. I think his next action surprised me the most.

"Pretty girls like you, Sakura, should not cry."

With that said, he walked away, and unknowingly at the time, that one sentence had my heart slowly start to mend itself.

* * *

><p>(Itachi's POV)<p>

As I walked away from Sakura, I let a small smirk take over my face, happy at the circumstances that had just occurred. It hurt to see my pink-haired girl cry, but I was very happy at the outcome of her and my otuoto.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you are enjoying so far and that I you have enjoyed the small drama that is unfolding. Thank you again to Karatekid-Ninja again for pointing out my mistake! And if anyone else has the time please review because they make me happy!<strong>

**-Fink!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I'm very happy that I received a whole bunch of new messages of this story being favorited or being on their alerts list makes me very happy! So thank you to everyone who has favored this! And to Fushigi yuki for being a new reviewer and her GOOD criticism because good criticism always makes a writer better, and also, The Love of Sorrow review twice and that shows dedication and appreciation to my fanfic, Thank you very much both of you!**

**I had my Homecoming game to day, and it was amazing, because we won and I got to sit in the front row of the student cheer section without getting pushed out by others because they announced that it was a Senior privlege to sit in the front, so yeah, fuck you younger classmen and Go Seniors! This also happened today, and I'm sorry if this seems rushed or doesn't tell the whole story, but I tried my best without mentioning every single thing that happened today. By the way, Footloose was amazing, you should go see it because it is amazing!**

**Anways I do hope that those who read this enjoy my new chapter! OH, and my Homecoming Dance is tomorrow and I am super pumped up now because of Footloose and because I'm going stag! Going single, yeaz!**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, as much as I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

…Sigh…Sometimes life just sucks. By this time, I've already become tired of high school and all of the drama that comes with it. I just want to graduate and leave and never come back. Yeah, I love my friends with all of my heart, but I just want to leave. And you want to know the sad part of me thinking all of this…it's only the second month of my Freshman year, and I already want to leave. Sorry if I'm ranting to you all, but I probably would not be ranting to you had what happened on what should be a joyous occasion of cheering for our football team to win, turned out to be so filled with drama, it needed to stop.

The day of the Homecoming football game, all students of Konoha High School get a half day of school. So at twelve o'clock noon, my entire group of friends and I congregated together to get ready to see the new movie that had just been released, _Footloose_. Ino and the girls gathered around my locked super excited about seeming _Footloose_.

"So…are you or are you not super excited to see _Footloose_" asked Ino as she leaned against the locker to the left of mine.

I turned away from my locker and started to jump up and down a bit from how excited I was, "Oh my god, I'm super excited! I'm so ready for _Footloose_…" Soon enough, I started to sing the song "Footloose" in very choppy lyrics, "Footloose…Footloose…da dada dada da da…Geez…Louise…something something something…" and I was dancing the original dance to the song as well in the middle of the hallway. Sadly, I was the only one cool enough to know the dance and was by myself in my spazzing, while my girls stood around me laughing at my childish excitement.

After my little fun, I stuffed all of my books and bag into my shoe locker, and succeeded in not getting it stuck. I am such a boss. We walked to the front entrance and kept up our chattering of our excitement of the movie and for the game tonight. Up ahead, we saw the guys hanging around the courtyard roughhousing with each other.

"Hey boys! What's going on?" Tenten greeted them and propped her elbow onto her childhood friend, Hyuuga Neji's shoulder.

We joined into their circle, "Man, I'm so excited for this game! It's gonna be epic!" cried another friend of ours, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Dude we're gonna whip Sound's ass today! Our varsity team rocks, yeah!" screamed Naruto.

"Yes! Our youthful football team shall lead us to a wondrous victory that we will be able to be amazingly proud of!" shouted our friend in his full green jumpsuit, Lee. It seemed like a contest of who could yell their responses the loudest between Kiba, Naruto, and Lee.

We spoke or nodded our responses of sharing their sentiments in winning our game tonight. Konoha High and Sound High are big time rivals, and while we always win against Sound High School, they play dirty, so we hope that our players tonight will play safely and not be injured. In honor of our spirit week and the game tonight, the entire school was allowed free dress as long as we could represent our school colors: leaf green, black, and white. A good portion of our guy friends were on the Freshman football team, so they played yesterday, but wore their jersey's today with jeans or shorts. Us girls wore matching tee-shirts either of leaf green, black, or white, with writing on the shirts either of green, black, or white depending on what color each shirt was with black or blue jeans or shorts.

"Alright enough chit-chat people, how are we splitting up rides with people?" asked Temari in a rush to attend the movie. She had suggested that we watch it, and it was an immediate agreement…well, between us girls, we just kind of told the guys we're watching this, so you're coming with.

"Okay, this is how it's working…" began Ino "Hinata and Neji have a personal chauffeur coming to pick them up, so anyone who would like to go with them go ahead, they'll have plenty of room. My mom's gonna come and pick me up and she said she'll be taking Shika and Chouji and me. And, Sasuke told me that his brother's gonna give him a ride, because he's gonna meet with his friends for lunch off-campus before their practice, so his brother's taking him, Naruto, Sai, and-"

"-Sakura" replied Sasuke cutting Ino off. I looked in Sasuke's direction and everyone else did as well. It was unspoken what had happened between us, but our friends had a general idea of what happened. They looked at him in shock that he personally said and choose me to join him in his carpool, instead of Ino, but nobody complained.

"Yeah…Sakura will be joining you carpooling," Ino said confused at the situation; she was probably the only one that really knew what was happening. "Okay, and then since we have no more carpools: Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Temari will ride with Hinata and Neji in their giant car."

We nodded our heads in agreement with the carpools and went our separate ways; everyone headed to the front gates of the school, while Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and I walked towards the Senior student parking lot, where Itachi was waiting for all three of us.

Spotting Itachi's sleek black BMW…God, I hate rich people…just kidding, I love them because bumming off rides from them are amazing when they have nice cars, and Itachi's BMW is sa-weeeeeeeeeeet!

Sasuke slide into the front passenger seat and Naruto, Sai, and I into the back seats to find Itachi behind the steering wheel of the car, "Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry to have to ask you for giving us a ride to the movies."

He shook his head in disagreement at my comment, "The pleasure is all mine, Sakura-san."

Itachi started to pull out of his parking spot and we were off to see the wizard…the wonderful Wizard of Oz! Again, just kidding, we were off to the movies. The car was silent on our way there, but Naruto got annoyed of the silence and began talking our ears off with how amazing the game will be, and that Itachi better "kick some Sound ass, because it's our Homecoming game and he will burst into tears if we don't win." It's Naruto, what do you expect?

He made small comments around Naruto's random topics and soon enough, we reached the movies. We got out of the car, and walked off, but I stayed near the car and motioned for Itachi to roll down his window, "Arigato gozaimasu again Uchiha-san. I really do appreciate you giving us transportation today."

He nodded at my thanks, "Again, it is not a problem at all Sakura-san."

I nodded my thanks to him again and began to walk away until a thought dawned on me, "Oh, Uchiha-san! Just a minute!" I cried for his attention before he left. He rolled his window once more as I pulled something out of my purse; his handkerchief from Monday. I handed it him through his open window, "Arigato for the handkerchief. I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

He stared at my extended palm holding the handkerchief. He kept staring for a bit more, making me just a tad uncomfortable by his stare, until he spoke, "Keep it" and he quickly drove away.

I stared at his car from the back, and my arm was still extended with Itachi's handkerchief in its grasp. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

I jumped out of my trance and looked at Sasuke, while trying to hide the handkerchief from his view, "Nothing, Sasuke-kun. Sorry, I was just thanking your brother again for driving us to the movies today."

"Hn, don't worry about it," he told me, "Let's go."

He put his arm around my shoulders and guided me into the movies, where we bought our tickets and waited for the others to arrive. We waited inside our specified movie theater grabbing the entire middle row for our friends. All the way through our buying tickets, walking through the theater, and grabbing seats, Sasuke's arm stayed around my shoulders, never letting go. The others soon arrived and we all grabbed seats. I couldn't tell where everyone sat, but I knew that Ino sat beside me and Sasuke on my other side, and Shikamaru on Ino's side. The movie started upon everyone's arrival, and Sasuke's arm wasn't around me anymore.

We watched the movie and from my peripheral vision, I saw Ino, very obviously, flirt with Shikamaru, and Sasuke quietly watching the movie, very uninterested. The movie went by fine, until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders; that arm was Sasuke's. It stayed there throughout the movie, and no one noticed at all.

What the fuck?

* * *

><p>After the movie, we all walked back to school around four o'clock in the afternoon, in a dancing mood from the movie. It was awesome, and I have a new appreciation for Kenny Wormald. But, I was still confused at what was up with Sasuke, and what was still up with him. Once the movie finished, he lifted his arm up like nothing ever happened. Now, he was walking beside me and didn't leave my side. It was as if…I don't know, but he was just…ugh, I still don't know how to explain it.<p>

I'll skip our lame waiting around for the game with absolutely nothing interesting and go straight to the start of our Homecoming Varsity Football game. I wasn't on the Sports Medicine team today because I hadn't been able to attend any of the training room work days during the week due to me being too depressed on the whole Sasuke situation.

We were playing really well against Sound High School, the score was 21-3, Konoha High in the lead. I guess Sound was just having a bad night tonight…oh well, that works for us winning our Homecoming game. Itachi was playing well to, for all of his passes went long down the field, caught by every receiver he threw it to. Around half-time, I disappeared with Temari to find some food at all of the concession stands set up by the school clubs.

"Okay, so…what is up with Sasuke hanging all over you today?" blatantly asked by Temari.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't even know," I responded. "I mean, we talked on Monday about the whole Homecoming situation and he kinda broke my heart, even if he doesn't know it, with what he said and with what I did, and now that he has been doing all of this "clinging" crap to me. All throughout the game, he's been showing me a lot of friendly gestures, but at the same time texting me how he's really jealous of Shikamaru having Ino's attention and how he would like it to be him or how much he likes her, and then he expects me to take it all in like it doesn't affect me, but it does and I just don't know."

"Wait, what did you do?" Temari was curious and I don't blame her, I would be to if she were in my position.

I was quiet for a bit, but soon took a deep breath, and told her what I had not told anyone yet, not even Ino, "I told him that I will willingly give up my feelings for him, so that he can pursue Ino without anyone else who is in love with him holding him back."

"What the fuck woman?" screeched Temari. She was really mad because she knows how much I am in love with Sasuke, and for me to tell him that had to have taken a lot of courage, and it did.

"I know, but what else could I do Temari? I've been in love with Sasuke-kun for years, and now I find out that he's in love with Ino, even when they barely even talk. What the hell? I mean, I know that Ino is beautiful and kind and smart, but sometimes, I just really hate Ino because she is all of that and I'm not, but I can't blame Sasuke-kun for falling in love with someone else now, can I? It's his life and he can love whoever he wants, I just…I just kinda wish it were me." I ranted to Temari and tried to breathe, and I was happy to have Temari with me. She pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I know that you really love the guy, but if he can't see an amazing girl who loves him whole-heartedly right in front of him, then he does not deserve you."

I nodded my thanks to her and we headed back to our place in the stands. But, on our way back, we saw Ino and Sasuke walking out of the stands into our direction, "Hey, I'mma head home because I'm kind of not feeling well," reasoned Ino.

Temari and I looked worried at her statement and started checking her for bad sicknesses or whatnot, but couldn't find anything, "No worries, darlings, I'll be fine, and I won't have to wait because my Mom's here."

Still worried, I doubled checked with her, "You want me to walk you to your mom's car?" I offered.

She nodded and gave me a look that we needed to talk. We said our good-byes to Temari as she headed back into the stands, and Ino and I walked away with Sasuke following us. We secretly looked behind us to still see Sasuke trailing us, but tried to ignore him, so we walked in silence. We reached the entrance to the football game, but a guard stopped us, "If you leave the game, you can't come back in."

We looked at him in shock and tried to reason with him that letting a girl walk alone in the dark until she found her mother's car wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I left my backpack in her car, and I needed it back."

We looked in disbelief at Sasuke's blatant lie, but the guard bought it so he granted him passage into and out of the game, while I had to stay behind. Ino and I hugged our good-byes, and they left while I had to stay behind and watch the guy I'm still in love with walk the girl that he is in love with to her car.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the stands with unshed tears in my eyes at what had just happened. Before I reached our front row seats, I walked past Naruto, Sai, and Neji all huddled in a small group at the top of the stands in a slightly less crowded place than the front rows of the stands.<p>

Instead of walking back to the front, I joined them in their conversation burying my face into Naruto's football jersey. Taken back, Naruto looked at me in disbelief of what was happening, but soon captured me in a tight hug, "What's up Sakura-chan?"

I pulled away from our hug and started to wipe away my tears, "Nothing, it's just that my life sucks, and it probably couldn't suck anymore than it does in this very moment."

"Why does it suck so much Ugly?" questioned Sai. Its okay, I'll excuse Sai this once because I'm crying and he is socially awkward up until this year.

"It sucks because I'm just so sick of being second-choice compared to everyone else. And I just want to graduate and leave this whole thing behind me. I mean, I love you guys, but I'm sorry, I just want to get the fuck outta here already." I ranted to them.

I would have gone to rant to my girls, but sometimes having your closest guy friends hear you out, it's the better choice because they always have your back no matter what. "This is about Homecoming and Sasuke," guessed Neji; his eyes see everything, like literally.

I nodded and kept wiping away my tears. "What did he do to you Sakura?" demanded Naruto. This is why I love Naruto, he's willing to kick anyone's ass, even his own best friend's.

"Well, if you guys haven't noticed, all day he's been by my side, even when he's specifically told me that he's in love with Ino and he wants to be with her, but instead he's all over me and keeps talking about Ino this and Ino that, and he knows I love him, but he's still talking about Ino to my face when he knows. And it's just…really frustrating because I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you and I really don't need you telling me how much you are in love with my best friend." A few more tears spilled from my eyes after my rant, and I felt a calm hand on my shoulder.

Looking up I saw Neji with an empathizing face, and Naruto and Sai with sad smiles at my situation. They had no idea how to deal with this and I don't blame them, I just kind of needed to rant to someone who won't start a whole bitch thing about it, and these guys were the people to talk to.

Surprisingly, Sai was the first one to talk, "I read this in a book once, and I am very unsure of how to deal with this situation, but I think this is right." I waited in anticipation with his answer because this was actually a big breakthrough for Sai, "I believe that you should ignore him. Don't lead him on with you as her best friend and you saying you can get them together."

I nodded at his answer, and Neji continued for him, "I do…believe that Sai is right." I looked to Neji this time for his advice, "If Sasuke comes up to you at all and starts to really hang around you do what you can to avoid him. Don't meet up with Ino or say anything that involves Ino."

Naruto nodded at their answers finding them making sense to his ears, "Yeah, they're right, Sakura-chan. If Sasuke-teme does come up to you randomly unlike he usually would, just avoid him and if I ever see teme hanging around you in weird times, then I will personally screen block him so that you can get away."

Touched at their concern for my heart, I tightly hugged each of them, but I still had another problem, "Arigato minna, but it's just that, it's kinda hard to 'willing' give up my feelings for a guy that I have been in love with for forever, so that he can pursue his own feelings without mine holding him back. I'm just…so sick of falling in love and always getting hurt."

Sai was about to try his hand at advice again, until Sasuke came back from 'escorting' Ino to her car, "Hn, what's going on?"

We looked in his direction and gave him fake answers to what our previous conversation contained of; Sasuke shrugged his shoulders out of not caring, and went back to his aloof attitude, while he placed his elbow atop of my shoulder making himself right at home against my person.

Naruto, Neji, and Sai looked at me, and I barely shook my head to not motion to his gesture. So, with Naruto, Neji, and Sai looking at me with sympathetic looks, and Sasuke off in his own world with an apatheic look, I stood there holding up Sasuke's elbow, wanting to get way because if he didn't already see my tear-stained face; Uchiha Sasuke was completely shattering my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Anywayz, I do hope that you enjoyed this! Please review and flames are not accepted, but good criticism reviews are, but I always love reviews because they make me feel special! Thank you again!<strong>

**-Fink!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, so I really loved everyone who reviewed and I would thank everyone who reviewed, but it's really late, and I'm tired, so yeaz. I'm sorryz next time, promise! I really do want to thank everyone who reviewed thought, it was really nice and I really loved it! Thank you again for all of the reviews that you gave me and the favorite authors, favorite stories, and story alrets that I received!**

**Homecoming was good, but it sucked because I was just too emotional about the guy, but I did get to dance the night away with all of my friends and did get 'innocent' grinding dances with my guy friends, I just kinda ignored the guy I like because I'm so done. Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy this!**

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, Pitbull's: Give Me Everything, and Lil Wayne's: How to Love. **

**P.S. I also want to say that I am sorry if some of the characters are OOC, but I did do my best to keep them in character, so I hope that you enjoy, and thank you to the reviewer who helped me realize that the Uchiha brother, may or may not be in or OOC at different times.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was 7:00 P.M. Saturday night, and I sat in the bathroom adjacent from my room in front of the small vanity desk that I only ever used if I was going to go out and I needed to look good. I'm not a person that usually wears any type of make-up, but I am a nail polish girl. The lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, blush, foundation, and all that…"artificial stuff" was just not my thing, but nail polish is like my second love…besides Sasuke. I know that all of my girls have some sort of make-up, mostly only eye make-up, on their faces every day, but I just never got into it. But not tonight, because tonight was the dance and I was going to look good…no matter what. I had a sexy dress that Ino helped me pick out a couple of weeks ago, my nail polish was done perfectly on my toes, rainbow confetti nail polish, and fingernails, sparkly hot pink, and my superfantabulous girls taught me everything I would ever need to know on how to lightly apply make-up. Not to brag or anything, but my complexion is really excellent, so I really do not need it…just saying.

I had not yet dressed, but I was wearing a tank top and short shorts, so that my dress would not be ruined by my make-up application. I had finished my shower, so my hair was wrapped up in a makeshift towel turban, and I had already applied my Cherry Blossom lotion to make my skin super soft. Cherry Blossoms lotion…who knew, right?

I took my black eyeliner pencil and drew it on the edge of my upper eyelid. I made the eyeliner dark enough to make my eyes just a little too seductive and slightly pop out more than usual. Once I had finished my eyeliner, I moved to the variety of colors of eye shadow I owned. I picked out one that was rarely used; the snow white color with sparkles decorating it. From my brushes kit, I took my special eye shadow brush and lightly dipped it into the eye shadow to apply it. I started off applying the eye shadow little by little, but soon started to apply more and more; and once I had deemed that my eyes sparkled under any light, I put my brush away and moved to my mascara. I took my black mascara and applied it to my eyelashes, making them darker than they usually would be. Even though I have pink hair, for some odd reason my eyelashes are black…go figure, huh?

Anyways, with my light coat of mascara on, I moved to my lips. Now I didn't do lipstick, hell, a lot of teenage girls did not do lipstick, they did lip gloss. There is a difference, so you better recognize? But, I first applied my Menchie's chapstick, and then applied my strawberry flavored lip gloss, giving my lips a slight shine. With that done, I had finished the make-up portion of my dress up, and needed to move on to the dressing part.

I left my bathroom, and went into my room to finalize myself, but before any more dressing, I went to my ipod speakers, and Pitbull's _Give Me Everything_ blasted throughout my room. Hey, don't judge, I'm not the only one who had a playlist of songs that I play to get ready to, because I know that you have one too. With that song playing, I went to my closet and took out my dress and my high heels. My dress was black and three inches above my knee. Its bodice crisscrossed in an X around my upper stomach and the straps were sequenced in silver and crossed across my upper back leaving it with an open middle back with a small zipper below the open back.

Before slipping on dress, I put on my strapless bra that had to literally stick to my body and my new black Victoria Secret panties that Ino and I shopped for before we both parted to get ready for the dance. Next, went my dress, and damn, I looked really sexy, if I do say so myself. Once my dress was on, I went to my jewelry box atop my dresser and put on a silver heart-shaped pendant that I received from my grandfather at my middle school graduation, and black and silver bangles on each of my wrists. Lastly, I put my three-inch silver high heels on, and I was finally five foot three; not my usual 5 foot stature, but five foot three babe!

With my make-up, dress, jewelry, and heels completely on my person, I was ready for Homecoming, and so ready to just forget all the drama that comes with loving Sasuke. A knock sounded from the other side of my door, "Sakura-chan, are you ready? Its 7:45 already, you don't want to be late," said my mom.

I turned towards my mother, and she looked in shock at how, not bragging, but I looked pretty damn sexy and Sasuke better realize what he was missing because if not, then I'mma shoot a bitch…just kidding, I'm not violent people.

"Sakura-chan…my baby's all grown up!" cried my mother, and fake tears started to come to her eyes, and I shyly smiled at her, "Okaa-san…"

She stopped her "crying" and she laughed at my shyness, "Oh stop, you look beautiful Sakura-chan. Where's your camera? I want to take some pictures before you go."

I reached into my silver sequence purse, and handed her my digital Nikon camera. We went downstairs to our small living room and she took a few pictures placing me into different poses that she wanted to see me in. After a long photo shoot, really only like five minutes, my mom and I got into her car and she drove me to the dance, which was going to be held in our school gym.

* * *

><p>Konoha High School was not far from my home, only a five minute drive, so five minutes after eight o'clock, my mother dropped me off in front of the gym. When she pulled away, I suddenly became very self-conscious of my appearance, but I held my head up just slightly higher to hide away my shyness and walked towards the end of the line to get into the dance. I waited in line alone, but once I reached the table of teachers, I saw two of our guy friends, "Sai…Neji!"<p>

After hearing their names, they turned their heads in my direction welcomed me with nods. I checked my ID in for entrance to the dance and I walked up to where they were standing, "Hey, I'm glad I don't have to walk in by myself."

"Yes, because then you would seem like the loner, am I right ugly?" fakely smiled Sai. I smiled back at him, but slapped him on his back and lightly laughed, "Oh, Sai! You're just too funny!"

You would think Sai would learn not to insult me by now, but I suppose his interactions are a bit odd considering he was home-schooled for his entire life up until high school. Neji smirked at Sai's pain, glad that it was not him, and soon turned to me, "You look very nice tonight, Sakura."

I turned towards Neji, and lightly blushed at his compliment, "Arigato gozaimasu, Neji." As I smiled, my thoughts drifted for a second, '_At least SOMEBODY notices.'_

We ended our chit-chat and walked through the gym doors, but I did not walk in with them. Instead, I left Sai and Neji walk in through the other set of gym doors that led into the dance, and turned my attention towards Sasuke who was waiting by the very front entrance of the gym, "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned towards my voice and nodded in my direction. I shyly approached him, hoping that he would complement me in some way, but seeing as that was not happening anytime soon, I started off our conversation, "Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun. What are you doing all by yourself, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Hn, just waiting for people to arrive, I suppose."

I nodded at his response. It made sense, Sasuke was just like any other normal human being, and he wanted to walk in with friends. He may not say it aloud, but us, his friends know. "Well, Neji and Sai just went inside, and I just got here as well…" I was afraid of my next words, but I built up my courage and said them, "Would you like to walk in with me, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged his shoulders again, but he also added a shake of his head, "No…I…I'm going to wait for Ino to arrive."

I stared at him in disbelief. Even after Ino explicitly told him that she does not and will not ever have any feelings towards him, he is still waiting for her to arrive. Even after Shikamaru asked Ino to Homecoming the Monday we talked, he was still waiting for her. Even after him telling me every time that he was jealous of Ino, and I listened to him without crying in front of him, he was still waiting for her. Even after I was still there right in front of his eyes, he would not even look at me; instead, he looked out the front doors searching for Ino. I…I don't know what I have to do anymore. I looked down at my confetti rainbow toes, "Sou deska…"

He gave no emotion to my dejected state and continued to look out the doors waiting for Ino. I stepped back a bit, "Well…I guess…I'll go inside then." He nodded at my response, but not once did he look at me, so with that I walked away as fast as I could; all the while, my heart completely shattering, and everybody but Sasuke could see.

* * *

><p>(Itachi's POV)<p>

Homecoming was…homecoming. It was the same as it was every year; boys looking at all the girls thinking how to get them in their pants; girls ready for a lot more than 'some' fun; and both genders grinding on each other as if they were trying to have sex with their clothes on.

Half of my friends sat around without a care in the world to this dance, and the other half were on the dance floor grinding against girls knowing that they would, as some would say, 'get some.'

There was only one person I wanted to walk through those doors right now, and after staring at the entrance since the beginning of the dance, I finally saw _my_ pink-haired Freshman walk through the entrance, but not towards me…yet. Instead, she ran towards the other side of the dance floor where her friends would be. I let my eyes unabashedly follow her, scanning her from head to toe, and very much enjoying what I was seeing. Her heels made her legs look much longer than her usual shortness; her dress fit her perfectly.

As much as I was enjoying watching her, I noticed how she hid her face with how she was looking down. A few others could tell, but I could hear it from where I was. I heard the shatter of something very fragile break, and I knew who was behind the crime of such a beautiful creature. My foolish otouto. I narrowed my eyes, green in envy. With my resolve in place, I decided that tonight, she will see.

_'She's mine'_

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

I walked through the entrance of the dance, all the way to the other side of the dance floor, and spotted my friends gathered near a table. Naruto noticed me right away, but it was not only me he noticed, for he could tell how shattered I was. I dropped my purse onto the table, and ran into Naruto's open arms. I tried not to cry. Notice how I say try. I was lucky that my make-up was waterproof, so it would not ruin. Naruto hugged me tight and ran his fingers through my long hair, trying to soothe me. The rest of our friends were there as well, with the exception of Ino, Shikamaru, and…Sasuke. Fuck, even thinking his name made my heart wrench.

Hinata, Tenten, and Temari gathered around and asked what was wrong. I love my friends, they really are always there for me, and if Ino were here, she would have probably bitch slapped Sasuke in front of everyone at the dance.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto. He could obviously tell that I was not okay, but he asked as precautionary because he cared. I slightly nodded my head at him and pulled away from his hug, "I'll live…eventually."

Actually, I wasn't really sure if I would or not. My heart really broke from my previous encounter with Sasuke outside the gym doors. Hinata offered me her handkerchief to wipe away my tears, and I gratefully accepted it. After wiping my tears, I gave her back the handkerchief, and turned towards my girls.

"Hey, what just happened?" questioned Tenten. I love Tenten because when she knows the situation, then you know shit is going down, especially if one of her friends was hurt, then you were going to get hurt.

I shrugged my shoulders at them, "The same thing that has been happening since last week. The guy that I have been in love with since forever is in love with my best friend, and he doesn't see me at all."

The guys all gave me empathizing looks, but the girls knew my pain, and Temari was a big help in giving me courage.

"You know what Sakura," Temari started off, "I know you're in love with the guy and all, and I'm sorry to say this but fuck him."

I stared at her in confusion, while she conveyed her words of wisdom to him, "Fuck Sasuke. He cannot mess with you anymore. He cannot keep playing you over and over again, when he knows that you love him. You cannot subject yourself to being his rebound. You deserve so much better than that, okay? He. Can. Go. To. Hell. You are not 'the best friend,' and you are not 'second choice.' You are 'the first choice,' and never think anything less. If he can't see what he has right in front of him, then he is not worth it. I have nothing against Ino because I love her too, but if he is still hung up over Ino after all that she has told him then just forget him. This is Homecoming, and it will not be ruined for you. Tonight, you are going to dance your ass off, and somehow, someway, you are going to be grinding all night long, and once Sasuke sees that you will not wait around for him, he'll know he can't fuck with you anymore."

No one in our group of friends spoke, but they all agreed with her. They wanted me to have better, and I was happy that they thought so. I few tears came to my eyes, but not tears of sorrow; tears of joy. I was happy that they cared and that they loved me enough to help me in any way possible. Temari was right. It will be hard to forget him completely, but I'm done. I am so done with everything. I'm done with all the drama that comes with loving Sasuke. I'm done with waiting and waiting for him to finally see me, and not Ino. I'm done with being 'the best friend.' And I am so done with him thinking that I will be waiting for him when she does not want him.

I nodded at her and smiled a real smile. I was ready to just forget everything. The DJ played _Move Like Jagger _by Maroon 5, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke walked in. Ino greeted us girls with hugs, and hugged me last, making mine the longest and most heartfelt. She pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes, and I nodded at what she had whispered in my ear.

"So? Are we ready for an amazing Freshman Homecoming?" asked Ino ready to dance the night away. We nodded and made our way to the dance floor. As I walked to the dance floor, I repeated Ino's whisper in my thoughts, _'Forget him. Let's rock this dance, and show him what he is missing.'_

* * *

><p>We all danced on the dance floor, getting into the 'dirty' dancing. At the back to school dance we learned what it was, and even though we were just Freshman, we knew how to grind…very well. Ino and Shikamaru were off in their own world grinding away, and Sasuke was kind of just standing around while we danced; still dancing very close to the two lovebirds. And to tell you the truth…I barely recognized that he was there, still waiting. I danced alone for a bit, but Sai offered to dance with me, and I took him up on his offer. We grinded for a long time, and I enjoyed. I forgot all about Sasuke, and slowly…very, very, very, very, very slowly, my heart was slowly gluing itself back together. I could feel eyes on me, and in the depths of my mind, I did hope that it was Sasuke, but I also just found myself not caring, if he saw that I was grinding with another guy.<p>

Sai and I kept grinding throughout the night, and half way into the dance, a group of Senior boys ran through our group of friends, and separate Sai and me; me especially since I was pushed into the middle of the crowd and struggled to get through back to my friends.

But…something happened. As I was struggling, a pair of hands grabbed my hips from behind and pulled me backwards towards another body, and not just anybody; this was the body of a boy-no the body of a man. At first I was in shock, but then the body started to grind upon me. I wasn't sure how to react, but I just followed my instinct and grinded back against the unknown body.

The hands pulled me closer to himself, and I placed my hands on his; leaning myself back against him fully. He was tall, much taller than myself even with my heels, so he had to lower himself to fully grind himself against me. As we grinded, he lowered his head and buried himself into the crevice of my neck on my right side. I slightly blushed at the intimate contact and tried to pull my head away, but he followed my every move and kept dancing. He took his left hand off of my hips and tilted my chin to the right to finally let me see my mystery dancer.

…When the fuck did this happen? My mystery dancer was none other than Uchiha Itachi. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement, because I was downright shocked. I kept staring at him all the while, and all he did was smirk…someday one of these Uchiha men will smile.

I kept staring at him, while he led me in our grinding together. Soon, he turned me around, so that we were grinding front to front, something that was very unfamiliar to me. Shyly, I kept grinding as I was before, but Itachi understood and guided all of my movements. He leaned his head forward so that our foreheads were touching the other. His eyes looked directly into mine, and I don't think I ever felt more painfully shy than I was now.

"U-Uchiha-san…wha-what are we doing?" I stuttered.

"I do believe that we are dancing…Sakura." When Itachi spoke, I think I melted a bit, because he never spoke to me like he was now.

I rolled my eyes and my blush stayed on my face, "I can see that, Uchiha-san, but-" Itachi cut me off, "Itachi"

I stopped talking and stared at him, so he repeated himself, "Itachi…Sakura, call me by my name."

"B-But we aren't very…familiar with each other, Uchiha-san." His requested astounded me, for who knew that he would want me to call him by his name.

He shook his head in disagreement, "I highly doubt that, Sakura. From our position, it seems that we are very familiar with each other."

I stared into his eyes and noticed a lot more than I ever have in Itachi. His eyes were not just black; they were an onyx black that could penetrate your very soul. They mesmerized me, and I could not help but stare back at him. "Call me by my name…Sakura."

I stared at him a bit more before heeding to his request, "…Itachi."

He tightened his grip on hips and pulled me closer, grinding himself onto me. We stared at each other and never ceased our dancing. I lost count of how long we danced, but we were stopped when the music was cut off. My attention was turned toward the announcer announcing the Homecoming Court. With no more interest, I turned back towards Itachi and noticed that his eyes were still staring at me, not once leaving. Embarrassed by all of his attention on me, I quickly pulled myself away, not even giving him a chance to grab me back, "Excuse me…Itachi."

* * *

><p>I made my way out of the crowd and went to sit down at the table that my friends and I claimed. No one sat there, so I seated myself and took a deep breath, then let out the largest sigh of my life. While I tried to get my thoughts in order, I heard the chair next to me skid across the makeshift dance floor in the gym. I turned towards the person next to me and found Ino staring at me with the most mischievous smile that I had seen on her in a long time, "I saw you."<p>

I looked at her and tried to hide the blush that spread across my face and she had the happiest look on her face, "Don't try to hide from me Haruno Sakura. I saw the man that you were just dancing with, and let me tell you something…"

I still looked away from her, but her next words surprised me, "Now here is a man that does deserve your attention."

Still embarrassed I looked at her, and gave her a shy smile of my own, "I…don't know what happened. After I got separated for you guys, he just came up behind me and…we…danced."

"That was not dancing Sakura." Ino denied what I said, "What you guys were doing was grinding, and not just innocent grinding, you were _grinding_. And you wanna know a little secret?"

I nodded my head at her. She smiled at me with the biggest smile ever, "Sasuke could not take his eyes off of _you_."

I stared at her in disbelief of the turn in events, but she still continued, "Oh, and look who's coming this way? The idiot of the night himself." If you hadn't noticed, she was talking about Sasuke; if you hadn't already figured it out. Ino left me to myself at the table to join Shikamaru and the others in watching the Homecoming Court slow dance in the middle of the circle that everyone had formed around them.

With her gone, Sasuke sat himself in the other chair beside me that was not occupied by Ino. He looked at me with intense eyes, and you want to know something? I didn't feel anything for him at all when he finally placed all of his attention on me. We stared at each other for a bit more until it was Sasuke who broke our silence, "Hey."

Wow; real original there Sasuke. I smiled back at him and then turned my attention to the crowd on the dance floor. Surprisinly, Sasuke spoke again, "You know at the beginning of the dance…when I was waiting at the door." I nodded to him of the memory, and he continued to speak, "I wasn't just waiting for Ino…I was waiting for everyone."

I looked at him again in disbelief. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" He looked at me in shock that I had not used his suffix for him again, "But I'm not stupid, and you know it, so…don't fucking lie to me."

He looked at me in confusion on how he was lying, "Don't fucking lie to me when you told me once I walked in that you were waiting for everyone. Because when I walked in and asked you to join me and everyone else, you specifically said you were waiting for Ino. So don't fucking lie to me, when I was right there to hear you say the truth."

He looked away. Sasuke knew that he could not get away with his "lie." He knew and yet he still tried, "I…I was hoping you wouldn't remember."

I shook my head at his naivety, "So what Sasuke? Now that you see me dance with another guy, you want me to leave them and come running back to you?" He looked at me straight in the eye, and nodded his head.

"Fuck no," his eyes widened at what I said, and damn right should that be his response. "You can't expect me to wait around for you Sasuke. I can't…I can't go through that anymore. I…I don't want…I don't want to break again. With you, I can't do anything but cry and cry over you like a repetitive mantra, but just…just dancing with Itachi," saying Itachi with familiarity surprised Sasuke, "Dancing with Itachi…I felt…I felt like…like I would only ever be the first choice in his eyes, and that…that makes me…happy. I'm happy, Sasuke, so please…please don't shatter me again."

With that said and done, Sasuke knew; he knew that I would not always wait around for him. His chance came too little too late, and he really had no one to blame, but himself. I waited for him and stayed with him right by his side, until I finally broke and he could not put me back together.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to fight what I had just said, but someone butted in; that someone was Itachi. Itachi came up in front of me, and extended his hand out toward me, "Dance we me…Sakura."

I blushed and turned away, but he did his usual smirk…stupid Uchiha smirk. But, I took his hand and we left Sasuke to himself, while he swept me away to the dance floor. Lil Wayne's song _How to Love_ played, so we slow dance. Itachi placed his hands around my hips and I placed my arms around his neck. It was a good thing I was in heels, if not then I don't think I would be able to reach.

Itachi laid his cheek atop my head, and hesitantly, I leaned myself into his chest. We stayed like that for a while, dancing to the music that played throughout the gym.

I slightly looked up at Itachi, "Itachi…"

"Hn, yes, Sakura?" he responded.

I needed answers as to why he was doing this to me, because if this was a game, I was not in the state to deal with it right now. "Why? Why…why are you doing this? Is it to make Sasuke see what he is missing, or is it something else?"

He took his left hand off of my waist and lifted my chin to stare up at him. "This is for my own selfish purposes."

…Okay…that caught me off guard, but Itachi was not finished, "I have been watching you, Sakura, ever since I first met you as a small child, I have always watched your every move. You entice me Sakura."

"…Huh?" Wow, way to respond Sakura.

Itachi did not remove his hold on my chin, but instead raised it higher while he lowered his head. He lowered his lips to my own. Now, I really was not expecting that.

He continued to kiss me, but did not go any farther than an innocent kiss. We parted and I could do nothing, but stare at him for the action that he had done. When Itachi pulled back, he was not smirking in his usual Uchiha fashion, but instead, he slightly smiled. He held me closer to him, and we continued to slow dance.

In that one moment, I stayed in his arms, and I felt…warm. I was still in shock, but I broke up our silence, "W-What now, Itachi?"

He lifted my chin up once more to meet his gaze full on, "Be mine…Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaz, the whole being kissed didn't happen, but the dancing the night away with my friends and grinding with others did. Again, half of this plot is to make an ItaSaku story, so yeaz!<strong>

**I do love reviews, and I do accept constructive criticism, but no flames! Thank you all very much!**

**-Fink!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short epilogue for all of you guys! This is completely made up! It's just for the Ita x Saku goodness!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Three Years Later…_

Thinking back on how much I have changed from my Freshmen year, all I can say is…I am so glad I have changed a lot of my perspectives. My friends are still the same, but a few new friends have joined, and I am happy to have them as my friends. The years have been going by pretty well, and I love my teachers. I'm in my Senior year now, and Freshman…you better move out of the way because now I'm the big man, woman, whatever, I'm a fucking Senior now bitch. Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen all probably hate us and we're not even two months into the school year, but it's just because with my graduating class as Seniors, we seriously own.

I really love being a Senior! As a Senior you get all of the privileges: leaving school at noon every other day, going out to lunch, front of the lunch line privileges, front seat at football games in the student cheering section, and pretty much everything else good that can come out of school. But even with all of this school is pretty hard, but not for me…because I'm Haruno Sakura and I've got straight A's, over a 4.0 GPA, all available Senior honors and AP classes, and assistant leader on the Sports Medicine team as well as Student Council President. Yeah, be jealous people because my life is going pretty well after my shitty Freshman year.

Don't get me wrong, Ino is still my best friend/sister for life and we love each other dearly, it's just that there was way too much drama happening for any of us to handle. Now, I'm a lot older, seventeen babe, and I'm well on my way to Toudai University with a very _special_ friend of mine.

I guess I should show you how I'm starting kicking off my Senior year, huh? As I said earlier, we're almost two months into our Senior year, and I've been super crazy about my college applications, but I'm almost done, I've just got to work on my essays, and then college, here I come!

All of the Seniors had today, Wednesday, off because all under classmen had to do high school testing for their next years, and as Seniors we were free from those stupid standardized tests. So, I slept in my bed until ten o'clock and enjoyed my day off while others had to be up early to take tests. Sucks for them! Anyways, my day off was pretty boring and nothing really happened: I visited Ino at her place where we chatted about our last Homecoming dance that was in three days. It was a dance that we were not going to miss, and it was our last one, so we had to go out with a bang. Around noonish, we both left for the mall where we met up with our other girls: Tenten, Hinata, and Temari, and shopped for our Homecoming dresses, and I must say, we are going to kill Saturday night on the dance floor!

I won't bore you with how my day went on and such, so let me just skip to the good part, the next day. When we got back to school, we were all dressed in spirit dress colors for our school because we had our Homecoming rally to attend to. Everyone at school was pumped because it was supposed to be an amazing rally, so, my friends and I were jumping around because it was another Senior privilege to win the Homecoming rally. Finally!

All of the Seniors were jumping around and dancing and being way more excited than our usual senioritis selves. It was a really good rally; we had introduced out varsity football team and most of all our guy friends were on the team, so us girls were super loud cheering for them. The cheer and dance teams did their routines, which were phenomenal as usual, and we played games between all of the class levels, which us seniors did win; of course, duh! But, everyone was waiting for that one moment, and it was not who was going to be crowned Homecoming king, we already knew who won that in the bag, cough-Sasuke-cough. No, we were all waiting for the senior who would ask which girl to be their Homecoming date. It was always the best part of the rally because it made everyone super psyched and it was always super, super cute!

The time finally came when all of the football players stormed the middle of the gymnasium floor and started to mosh pit each other and chant and such. Everyone was really confused, but all of the juniors and seniors were cheering them on because we knew something good was going to happen. All of the football players' then fell on to the floor, but one was left standing with his back towards us: he was wearing jersey number one, had dark black/blue hair shaped like chicken's butt—holy shitake mushrooms! The only football player who had jersey number one like his older brother and had chicken butt-shaped hair that I knew of was Uchiha Sasuke. Damn! Who knew Sasuke would have the guts to be this public?

Sasuke turned around with a beautiful bouquet of yellow daffodils, white oriental lilies, and pink stemmed cherry blossoms in his hands…such an elaborate bouquet that only an Uchiha could buy, Oh, wait, Sasuke's going to speak, "Sakura, will you go to Homecoming with me?"

…..Yeah…pretty boy say what now? Of course, while I stood their stunned and dead to the world, everyone else around me was cheering and pushing me forward to accept Sasuke's request. My girls, thank god for them, knew how I was feeling at the moment, but slightly encouraged me to accept it for now so that I can be a good person, but talk to him in private later. So, as I walked down the stands to accept Sasuke's bouquet, every single girl, ranging from freshman to senior girls were crying their hearts out at their precious Sasuke-kun choosing me. Geez peoples, he is a normal human being just like everyone else. But, I reached Sasuke and accepted the flowers and hugged him in return so show like I had said yes. As I walked back up to the stands with my flowers, I looked for Sasuke in the sea of football players, and he was eying me with that 'we need to talk' look and boy did we ever.

After school, I went to the bench next to the baseball field next to a tree, you know, the one where Sasuke and I talked three years ago about how he asked me to Homecoming last year. Yup, you got it. By the time I had arrived, Sasuke was already there. I had stopped in front of him and stared at him all wide-eyed and weirded out by his asking me to Homecoming. Then, I started to spazz at him, "What-who-when-how…Sasuke-kun!" and slapped him upside the head.

Yeah, I've got a mean punch when I'm pissed or angry at something, but I only ever hit my boys, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke, on the head. He started to rub his head and mutter obscenities at me, "Fuck, what the hell Sakura? You didn't have to hit me."

Now, I was pissed, "What the hell Sakura? How about what the hell Sasuke-kun? Why would you ask me to be your Homecoming date, when…you know…and please don't tell me that after all that drama in our freshman year, you finally came to the realization that you were madly in love with me, because I'll hit you twice as hard."

Sasuke scoffed, "Sorry to burst your fourteen-year-old self Sakura, but no, I did not fall madly in love with you after all of this time."

"Then why did you ask me to be your Homecoming date when you know that I've been dating your older brother for two years now?"

Yup, you heard right. Uchiha Itachi and I have been dating since my sophomore year. After he "asked" me to be his, I can still hear squeals to this day, I didn't know how to respond. And, thank god for Itachi being the one to take initiative, he instigated everything that he could to show me that he really wanted me to be his. Slowly, I started to accept first as a friend, and then in my sophomore year, as my boyfriend. So, ever since then, Itachi and I have been dating. What confuses me the most is that Sasuke has known all of this from the beginning, and he finally accepted the fact that I was in love with Itachi after our first year together. So, why now has Sasuke asked me to Homecoming confuses me. Did he have some secret plot to steal me from his brother, because that didn't sound like Sasuke at all. Sure, Sasuke was a little spoiled and slightly selfish, but never so selfish as to steal his brother's girlfriend.

I stared at Sasuke, still in disbelief, at his asking me until he finally spoke up, "Tch, I'm never doing him a favor again."

Still confuzzled I asked, "What are you talking about? What is going on Sasuke?"

"Hn, you really ask too many questions. Hey, will you come out and explain to her what's going on? I don't want to get hit again" said Sasuke to the tree behind him.

Still confuzzled at what he was spouting, I looked behind him towards the tree and saw Itachi standing there, police uniform and everything. Yeah, Itachi attended the police academy right out of high school because of his family's business in the police force. I was shocked to say the least; I would have figured him to be on duty or doing paperwork or something, but not being at his old high school. Sasuke turned around, "She's all yours. Sorry, but I can't stick around, Gai will make me run laps if I don't get there."

Sasuke walked away, and I turned my full attention towards Itachi. "Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why did Sasuke just ask me to Homecoming?"

Itachi walked towards me and gathered me in his arms burying his head into the crevice between my neck and my shoulder, "No hello kiss, love?"

Before I could even respond, he pulled me into a very long, drawn out make-out full of tongue. We parted for some air, and I laid my head on his chest, "You know if anyone saw us, you would be arrested for molesting an under-aged girl."

"Hn" he said. One day, I swear. "Try all they want, my family is the police force, they cannot arrest their heir."

"Hmph, arrogant, so…why did Sasuke ask me to Homecoming?" I still wondered.

Itachi pulled me back and leaned his forehead down to mind, locking our eyes-green against onyx, "Can I not ask my own girlfriend to her last Homecoming?"

I blushed at our proximity, "You can, but why not do it in person yourself? Why ask Sasuke to do it for you?"

Itachi smiled that crooked smile of his and answered me, "Because I wanted to you to have a big show." I smiled at him and kissed him again and he responded whole-heartedly.

Do I love Itachi? Yes. Why? Because he does whatever he can possible to show me how cherished I am in his eyes and gives his love to me fully without the intentions of leaving me for anyone else, and he has me wrapped around that possessive finger of his. Ugh, I'm up against the tree now, sorry I'll have to end it here because it looks like we're a little rated R now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you have all enjoyed my fanfic and that you will review! Thank you so much everyone!<strong>


End file.
